RECUERDOS DEL CORONEL JONES
by inka-ri warriors
Summary: Recuerdos de un Coronel que reprimió sus sentimientos de amor a una de sus subalternas


Este es un pequeño fic del grupo Ikari Warriors, espero que os guste: Era una noche un poco calida, las nubes parecían espumas que se esparcían a lo largo del manto negro que los albergaba, el Coronel Ralf Jones terminaba de consumir una varilla de cigarro, cada humo que brotaba de su boca concordaba con las espumas inquietas del cielo, cada vapor que transpiraba era como un halo de viento que corroía su cuerpo… meditaba sobre lo sucedido en la Base Nest, la última vez que la vio, aquella grabación se impregnaba en forma cada vez más profunda en su mente, todavía recordaba el primer día en que la conoció, cuando el General en Jefe Heidern les asignaba una misión, para él no sería una misión más, cuando vio su frágil cuerpo envuelto en tan adusto uniforme militar, su rostro delicado, sus mejillas sonrosadas rebosaban calidamente, invitando un osado beso, siempre, desde aquel día, el Coronel solo tenía esa obsesión, de probar el dulce o amargo sabor de aquellos labios carnosos, sentir el éxtasis de un placer ya satisfecho, a pesar que era un hombre osado y valiente, jamás pudo acometerla, rodearla.. decirle que la ama con todo el fragor que las guerras marcaron en él, no podía, un impulso agónico lo los impulsaba pero a la vez lo frenaba… - Muchiko…-decía- … sin tan solo.. yo hubiera…. Absorto en esos pensamientos, bruscamente se ve interrumpido por el Mayor Clark Still. - Señor, el general ordenó que lo llamará, es urgente su presencia. - Ah?-el rostro del Coronel un tanto desencajado y pálido fueron la respuesta a tal requerimiento. -Otra vez con lo mismo verdad?-dijo Clark en una actitud mas fraternal, "¿Cuando la vas a olvidar?","No sé", respondió,"Bueno no estaba pensando en ella.. solo que..la misión…","No… si te conozco.. verdad desde que viste esa imagen… cambiaste, tú que fuiste duro con ella… y no se lo merecía "dijo el Mayor Clark mientras acomodaba sus inquietas gafas. Ralf solo lo miró no atrevió a decir algún reproche tan habitual en conservaciones similares, su rostro estaba impasible. Solo se limitó a ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas, a estas alturas una varilla mochada de cigarro, yacía inerte en el suelo. "La ultima vez que conversamos me dijo algo respecto a ti" dijo el hombre rubio "Ah sí? Y que cosa?" pregunto sagazmente el Coronel, como si aquellas palabras lanzaran un hechizo que lo revivió, aunque más motivadas por una curiosidad encubierta de una pasión que ardía y agitaba más su atribulado corazón. "Me dijo que no te entendía, que no entendía porque tomabas todas esas actitudes hacia ella.. en fin pero de todo ello, me dijo que eras alguien especial para ella…","En serio?, digo, no estas bromeando, porque siempre tenias esas entupidas costumbres, recuerdas? En Manaus, Brasil, la chica de rojo?, vamos dime si es en serio" dijo muy exaltado el Coronel que incorporado tomaba ansiosamente de los brazos al Mayor, ante esta actitud, el mayor respondió "Si, en serio" mientras una sonrisa burlona torcía su boca, "Mierda, tu nunca hablas en serio" dijo el Coronel mientras empujaba bruscamente con los brazos, dando a dar la personalidad del Mayor en el suelo, "Lo siento" repuso el Coronel mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, "Lo siento, solo deseaba saber, tener alguna razón por la cual ella hizo eso.. al equipo, yo que tan solo era comandante del equipo… ella… olvídalo" su mirada hundía el pavimento húmedo oscuro, como buscando respuestas en tan solidó concreto, "Bueno" dijo, "veamos lo que quiere el General, siempre tan jodido..." diciendo esto tomo marcha rumbo al pabellón que se alzaba frente a ambos a regular distancia, el Mayor lo seguía, confundía la melena con el paliacate rojo que cubría la cabeza del Coronel, mientras recordaba…

_"…todos tuvimos momentos difíciles, Dominadora, no es raro que él actúe así, con todos. _

_Con todos? _

_Si con todos _

_Le comentaste algo sobre mis sentimientos? Espero que nunca lo hayas hecho _

_Nunca… _

_Es que tu y él son vivarrachos¡como quisiera que él cambiara! _

_Mantén la línea, dominadora, algún día será, cuando acabe todo esto _

_Es que no lo entiendes esto nunca acabará, es solo el principio… _

_Y tu cómo lo sabes? _

_… olvídalo… solo sé que todo lo que voy a hacer será por él porque… yo .. lo amo… _

_A que te refieres? _

_Siempre dices eso, explícame.. _

_A su debido tiempo lo sabrás…" _

Un chirriar de puertas quebró el recuerdo del Mayor, estaban en las oficinas del General…

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
